Land Management
=Claim Blocks= The claim block rate may change at any moment, this information may or may not be 100% accurate. Claiming Land Requirements: *A golden shovel. To receive a free golden shovel, type /kit starter in the chatbox. *Land to claim. If this is for the purpose of claiming your first land, or the land you are deciding to live on, make sure you are claiming in the main world. Steps 1-2 By continuing to these steps, you must have done the requirements listed above. Step One: Place the golden shovel into your hand and walk towards the location where you want the first corner of your claim. Right-click once with your shovel on the ground. If you have done it correctly, you will see diamond blocks on the floor where you clicked. of Diamond Blocks Step Two: Walk to the opposite corner of the last corner you placed down by right-clicking. You will then right-click again on the position where the second corner will be placed at. By clicking on the second corner of your claim, you will complete your claim square and have your land protected. of Land Protection Corners Please Note: The minimum size of a claim is 10 blocks by 10 blocks (10x10). To check the protection of your land, you may use a stick and right-click the land you have protected from the previous steps. This will show the outline of the claim that is made. Managing Your Claim Claims can be modified to allow other players to access chests, open doors, or build on your land. Until do, everyone who tries to intrude on your land will be unable to do so. To remove players who were trusted by any of these commands, simply use /untrust . Subdividing Your Land The claims system includes the feature of dividing your land claim into several small pieces, which do not have the same trust permissions as the main land claim does. Prerequisites: *Claimed land. You must already have claimed land to subdivide a claim. If you do not have claimed land, please refer to the beginning of the page. *A golden shovel. Step One: ''' Scroll to your golden shovel and type /subdivideclaims in the chat box. You will see a chat message saying that you have entered Subdivide Claims mode. Go to the corner where you want to subdivide your claim and right-click it with your shovel. '''Please note, if you scroll away from the golden shovel in your inventory at any time, subdivide claims mode will automatically cancel and you must type the command again. You will see a white wool and iron block pattern on the floor where you chose your first corner. of Subdivided Corner #1 Step Two: Go to your next corner and right-click it again. If you scrolled off of the golden shovel and cancelled subdivide claims mode, you must re-do step one. You will receive a chat message saying that your claim has been subdivided. You can now use normal land management commands such as /trust while standing on top of the subdivided claim, and permissions will differ from the main land and the divided land. of Subdivided Claim Obtaining More Claim Blocks The first way of obtaining more claim blocks is to patiently wait in-game. You will occasionally receive claim blocks for activity on the server. Alternatively, you may use '/buyclaimblocks ' to add claim blocks to your total amount, in exchange for in-game money. The current amount per claim block is listed here .